


Why do I Always Write Like I'm Running Out of Time?

by DawnofDragons369



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Depending on what happens, Hehe block people go brrr, Hurt/Comfort, Maybe - Freeform, Niki needs a hug, Really everyone needs a hug, Schlatt's a bitch, Starting after Niki, There are a lot of people here that just don't do anything, Tommy needs a hug, Tubbo needs a hug, lots of references, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnofDragons369/pseuds/DawnofDragons369
Summary: Inspired by a fanart I found where Wilbur was scheduled for execution so I wrote a short little thing about it.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote it because I needed to write and then boom! The only fanfic or story of any kind that I've actually finished. Also I made Niki with two K's and I didn't realize that was wrong until I posted this and I'm too lazy to fix it so there.

Wilbur stood still, eyes closed. He took a deep breath, blocking out the world and the situation he found himself in. He listened to the wind whistle through the buildings and hills. He listened to the birds singing as though nothing was wrong with the world.

He then started to focus on the things that would bring him back to reality. He listened to the man beside him laugh under his breath. He listened to the child behind him shuffle back and forth on his feet, and he listened to the giant flag flying high over what was once his home.

He slowly opened his eyes, momentarily blinded, he glared out over the small crowd towards the bright morning sun. Wilbur looked around, surveying the area, eyes trailing over the hills towards the Dream SMP, towards the houses of a tortured land, and then to the forests that lead where no one dared venture.

He smiled for a moment at the thought. No one dared venture until recently. He looked up to the top of the huge tower to his right to confirm his suspicions and smiled again when he saw his friend peeking out from behind the rails.

He looked down at the crowd once more, the grin still stuck on his face. He would not show fear to anyone, especially not the people gathered before him. The seats were full, Members of a once-great nation and the SMP alike.

He locked eyes with each individual member, he  _ would not show fear _ . Each person he met with an unwavering stare, some looked away, out of still held respect? Out of fear? Out of pity? It didn’t matter to him.

Wilbur stopped as he heard whispering to the left and behind him, he knew they were preparing to begin. He looked over the crowd towards the sun once more, closing his eyes one more time, letting the wind blow his trench coat, it flapping in the wind.

Heavy footsteps walked towards the mic beside him, he didn’t look. He knew who was there, oh he knew  _ exactly _ who was there. Schlatt. His face twisted into a snarl for a split second as he thought of all Schlatt had done.

He rubbed the tight ropes on his wrists and the child behind him shifted again. Wilbur knew they didn’t want to do this. Tubbo, another child he would consider a little brother.

He wanted to reassure him, to tell him everything would be ok. He did believe it, even though the odds were stacked against him. If all went as he believed it would, no one would have to die today.

Schlatt tapped the mic obnoxiously and cleared his throat. Wilbur did not look away from the sky. Schlatt looked over at Wilbur with a look that he couldn’t describe, then turned back to the mic and laughed.

“Hello my loyal citizens of Manburg!”  _ L’Manburg _ “As you can see,” Schlatt motioned to Wilbur, “We have a special guest joining us today!” Schlatt started. The crowd booed. Wilbur looked down at them, showing no expression but looking them all in the eyes once more. He knew most of them were keeping up a facade.

Schlatt laughed “Yessir we have one of the exiled traitors! We hunted him down after a long quest to find his and that little rat’s home.” He laughed that god forsaken laugh again.

“Unfortunately, as you might have been able to tell, the other traitor got away.” He said and made an over-exaggerated upset face. Wilbur glanced up to the top of the tower where Tommy was hiding and he shook his head ever so slightly when Tommy pulled out his crossbow and asked a silent question.

He quickly looked down once again to not draw attention to his hiding partner. Schlatt paused for a minute, watching Wilbur as he gave nothing away. Schlatt narrowed his eyes and turned back to the crowd.

“Do you know what we said we’d do if we found these traitors on our lands? Which we have, multiple times.” Schlatt inquired, gleefully scanning the crowd. He grinned, the kind of grin psychopaths wear. “We said we’d execute them!” He answered with far too much excitement.

Wilbur looked down in the crowd. The time was coming for these people to choose. It would be an all-out war. He made a mistake scanning the crowd this time as he locked eyes with Nikki. He suddenly realized her pain as she curled in on herself, quickly breaking eye contact and covered her face. He took a deep breath and recollected his thoughts. Now was not the time to lose his composure.

Schlatt had also noticed Nikki’s emotional state and watched as she fidgeted. Wilbur made a small noise that might resemble a growl and Schlatt looked over to him.

Schlatt stepped back from the microphone for a moment to look at Wilbur before stepping back, but not looking away. “What was that loverboy? Don’t want me to make fun of your little friend down there? Y'know, she’s been quite the pain ever since you left…” 

Wilbur stared straight forward, knowing Schlatt was just trying to provoke a response out of him. “Well I won’t make fun of her, I’ll grant your dying wish.” Schlatt taunted before turning back to the crowd.

Wilbur didn’t even look up at the tower but he could feel Tommy’s anger radiating down to Schlatt on the stage next to him. He let a small smile show as he imagined Tommy screaming at Schlatt.

Schlatt laughed lowly and continued. “With this man’s death we can finally, probably, not have to put up with any more insurrections and we can live in a new era of peace and prosperity!”

Some people cheered, but they were scattered. Wilbur tested the ropes binding his hands once again. Tubbo let out a half-hearted cry of encouragement to Schlatt.

Schlatt turned and looked at Tubbo. “Oh! That's right I almost forgot!” He pulled Tubbo out from behind Wilbur and for the first time Wilbur could see his face. He looked terrified.

“This is Tubbo! My right hand man! The man tasked with tracking down and killing the traitors! Even though he seems to have slipped up a few times, today is the day where he will finally be able to put down one of these filthy back-stabbers.”

The crowd cheered again, they were cheering for Tubbo, no one else. Wilbur finally let himself look to his left. Tubbo stared out at the crowd, trembling. Tubbo looked up to Wilbur for a moment, looking for comfort. Wilbur just gave him a sad smile.

He wanted to reassure Tubbo, to let him know everything would be alright but he couldn’t, not in front of Schlatt. He had to be careful about what he said if he said anything at all. He can’t give anything away.

Schlatt patted Tubbo’s shoulder and walked to the side of the stage where there was a small chest. He slowly opened it and drew out a sword forged out of netherite. Wilbur wondered where he even got the sword before Schlatt quickly strode back to Tubbo.

“This” Schlatt presented the sword to Tubbo, “Will be your executioner’s weapon.” Tubbo slowly reached up, gently grabbing the sword, and pulled it close to him. Schlatt smiled and pushed Tubbo around behind Wilbur again.

Wilbur looked down to the crowd again. Eret was fidgeting with his cloak while his leg bounced impatiently, Nikki was still curled up, she was definitely crying at this point, and Fundy, Wilbur’s son, he was so hard to read. If Wilbur had to guess, which he did, he would say Fundy looked angry, absolutely fuming, the most pissed off Wilbur had ever seen him.

Most of the others he couldn’t get a read on. Sapnap still had that same pokerface on as always, George was looking around, whether he was distracted or bored, Wilbur wouldn't know. Quackity was the most obvious out of the three, he had initially sided with Schlatt but as time went on, as Tubbo had told Wilbur, he had become more restless. He looked uncomfortable as well but he also looked sad.

Schlatt was whispering something to Tubbo, Wilbur didn’t want to listen since he figured it was some kind of threat and if he got angry and protective here, everything could be for nothing. Schlatt walked out from behind i'm and to the mic once again. “The execution will begin as soon as Tubbo decides he is ready.” Schlatt announced.

Schlatt then scooted the microphone away from center stage and grabbed Wilbur’s arm harshly to pull him where the mic was moments before. Wilbur retaliated against him, pulling his arm back and walking there himself.

Tubbo was still holding the blade tightly like it was some sort of plushie there to offer him comfort. Schlatt glared at Tubbo and Tubbo quickly ran back into position behind Wilbur again.

_ Any second now. _ Wilbur thought to himself, heart beginning to race. He scanned the hills, no sign of what he was hoping to see. He felt fear for a moment before a figure appeared in the aisle in front of the crowd.

“SCHLATT!” a powerful voice rang out through the small area. Schlatt pushed Wilbur and Tubbo aside, pulling the mic towards him. “Dream! To what do I owe this pleasure? I thought you said you couldn’t make it?”

The man fully covered in enchanted netherite armor took a step forward. “I can no longer just sit in the shadows and watch as this land falls apart. I made a peace treaty at the end of L’Manburg’s-” “Manburg” Schlatt interrupted, earning him a powerful glare from Dream. “At the end of  _ Manburg’s _ revolution to not harm the country. This peace treaty was not with you and so I don’t feel I would be breaking it if I took down the tyrant that is plaguing these lands. In short, I cannot let you kill this man.” Dream finished.

Wilbur let a sly smile creep onto his face as Sapnap and George stood up to stand beside Dream, putting on their armor as well. Eret and Fundy exchanged glances before standing as well, pulling out crossbows. Wilbur looked to the top of the tower to see Tommy looking on in shock.

Schlatt watched the people rise up and growled. He covered the mic and whispered to Tubbo. Dream moved quickly and tossed an enderpearl onto the stage, him appearing as the pearl shattered.

Three things happened at once, Dream shoved Tubbo away and cut the ropes binding Wilbur’s hands, Schlatt grabbed the sword from Tubbo, and Wilbur took Dream’s sword.

Schlatt was no fighter but he moved quickly, leveling his sword with the centre of Wilbur’s chest and shoving the blade forward. Wilbur twisted to the side, Schlatt’s sword just brushing by his chest and he raised his own sword to Schlatt’s throat.

The world seemed to freeze in that moment, no one wanted to move or even breathe in case something should happen and they would miss it, the only sound from the people was Tubbo’s sniffling and Wilbur was reminded, once again, that Tubbo was just a kid.

He felt that initial anger rise up in him again and he swung his sword down, hitting Schlatt’s hand, making him recoil and drop his sword. Wilbur looked Schlatt in the eyes as he slowly approached the terrified man, leaving almost no space between them.

The glare of fire that Wilbur gave Schlatt was terrifying, anyone could tell. Dream picked up the dropped sword and inspected it before walking to Wilbur’s side, gently pushing him away from Schlatt.

Wilbur got the hint and stood down while the king of the SMP handled Schlatt. He looked down at the people once again. Everyone was standing, most had crossbows drawn and pointed at Schlatt in case he tried anything else.

Nikki was staring wide-eyed at what she had just witnessed, in shock and shaking. Wilbur knew that her and his two not-quite little brothers would need comforting.

On that note, Wilbur saw movement out of the corner of his eye and saw Tommy sprinting down from the tower. Wilbur looked back to Tubbo who was very clearly still emotionally broken and took his hand, leading him down to Nikki and Tommy who were waiting below.

The second they got together, Nikki hugged Tubbo and they both sat while Tommy just stared at Wilbur. He looked behind him to see Dream, George, and Sapnap taking Schlatt away with the other members of the SMP slowly following and Eret and Fundy staying behind.

Wilbur turned back to Tommy and they stared at each other for a long moment while Nikki attempted to comfort Tubbo. Wilbur enjoyed feeling the wind and listening to the birds without the fear of death looming over his shoulder.

“What the FUCK!” A voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “No seriously what the FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?! You could’ve died! You shouldn’t have even gotten captured in the first place! Your ENTIRE plan rested on people we didn’t even know would help! Was this really your only idea?!” Tommy screamed at him.

Wilbur just smiled as Tommy ranted on about how much he hated Wilbur for pulling that and repeating just how much he could’ve died. Tommy eventually slowed down, his words breaking up as he started to cry a bit. Tommy always tried to stay strong, he didn’t let himself break down in front of others.

Wilbur just walked up to him and pulled him into a hug. “I  _ didn’t _ die.” Wilbur reminded him as Tommy hugged him back, sniffling into his shoulder. “And for the record, I knew Dream would help us and Dream could most likely get the rest of the SMP on his side so I wasn’t too worried.”

Tommy huffed “You’re a fucking idot.” He whispered and let go of Wilbur. He walked beside Nikki and Tubbo and sat beside them. Nikki seemed distressed that she couldn’t calm Tubbo down so Wilbur sat on Tubbo’s other side and pulled Tubbo closer to him.

Tubbo leaned into him, hugging himself, crying and shivering. Wibur flopped an arm around Tubbo’s shoulder’s just letting him know he was there. Tubbo curled into his side and continued to cry.

Nikki and Tommy were quietly talking to each other. Eret and Fundy started walking over and Wilbur fought the urge to stand up defensively. Tommy had watched as they stood against Schlatt as well and decided that for once, he wasn’t going to scream at them.

Eret looked at Fundy and Fundy sighed, crouching down to be on the same level as the others. Wilbur searched Fundy’s eyes, trying to understand what was happening in his brain. Fundy seemed to hold more emotion than even before the election as his eyes started watering and he latched onto Wilbur. 

Wilbur smiled, happy his son was back with him and wrapped his other arm around him. Fundy sniffled and cleaned himself up a bit before fully sitting down. “So I should probably explain why I did what I did.” He said quietly.

Wilbur tilted his head slightly to listen while still hugging Tubbo and watching Tommy and Nikki. “The original plan was that I get close to Schlatt and take him down from the inside. I told Eret of my plans when I learned he could be trusted.” Fundy looked back at Eret who was hanging out on his own.

“I don’t care if you guys don’t trust him, he doesn’t want back here anyway. But we had a plan. That's why I was so hostile to you, why I pretended to hate everyone.” Fundy looked down, clearly upset.

“I’m just glad you’re back with us.” Wilbur said softly, Nikki nodding in agreement. Tommy huffed and crossed his arms but they all knew that that meant Fundy was making progress with him. Nikki moved closer to Fundy and the two started to chat about their time serving Schlatt.

Tommy looked back up at Wilbur and Tubbo and scooted closer to them. “Is Tubbo ok?” He almost whispered. Wilbur nodded, not wanting to talk too much in case he disturbed Tubbo. “He  _ was _ going to be forced to kill me,” Tubbo curled tighter in on himself, “I really can’t imagine that would go over well with him, or you, or really anyone who’s as close as you guys are.”

Tommy nodded, looking down at Tubbo. He wished he could do more for Tubbo but it seemed that Wilbur’s presence was doing as much as any of them could do. Wilbur put his head on top of Tubbo’s and let himself rest.

Eret looked over at the group, Tommy was on his own, thinking everything over, Wilbur and Tubbo had fallen asleep, and Nikki and Fundy were still talking. He quietly walked over to the group and knelt next to Fundy and Nikki.

Nikki looked at him and he leaned to whisper in her ear, “We should probably remove all that TNT now huh?” Nikki shot up “I completely forgot!” She squeaked and pulled Fundy up. 

Nikki told Fundy of Eret’s plan to blow up Manburg and Fundy stood in shock for a moment. “W-We don’t have to do that right now do we?” Fundy asked, just wanting a moment to rest. 

“I suppose not” Eret replied, his deep voice seeming much louder than it actually was. “We should take some time to rest, Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo need it desperately and we could all use a break as well.” Nikki said.

“Then do you need help with anything before I head back to the SMP?” Eret asked. “We need to move Wilbur and Tubbo somewhere.” Fundy said, looking around at the houses that were scattered about and he spotted a good place.

“Tubbo built me a house on the docks that I never moved into, we could put them there.” Fundy motioned to the docks as he spoke. Eret nodded and went to Wilbur and Tubbo. Nikki walked to Tommy and told him he would be staying there as well.

Tommy walked over to Eret and picked up Tubbo while Eret, struggling, picked up Wilbur. The two entered the house on the docks and dropped Wilbur and Tubbo in an old dusty bed that had clearly never been used.

Tommy sat down on the floor and dusted himself off a spot. Fundy came in after a minute holding spare blankets and pillows. Tommy snatched some blankets and a pillow, huddling up on the floor while Fundy laid the others on top of Wilbur and Tubbo.

Eret and Fundy walked out of the house and saw that Nikki had gone to her own home under the hill by the docks. The two walked together until the path split and they both went their own ways.


	2. Update

After a month of debating and one singular response I have decided to write the alternate ending to this with much pain. Stay tuned~


	3. Alternate Ending Pog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe bois it's pain time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the most part, the beginning is all the same, just copy-paste though I did change a few things.
> 
> I forgot Technoblade in the first one and that made me sad so I changed the sword in this one to a diamond sword to imply that Techno gave Schlatt the netherite sword in the first one, given that was written in a time where Techno was thinking of betraying Pogtopia so it was just a little theory of mine.

Wilbur stood still, eyes closed. He took a deep breath, blocking out the world and the situation he found himself in. He listened to the wind whistle through the buildings and hills. He listened to the birds singing as though nothing was wrong with the world.

He then started to focus on the things that would bring him back to reality. He listened to the man beside him laugh under his breath. He listened to the child behind him shuffle back and forth on his feet, and he listened to the giant flag flapping in the wind, flying high over what was once his home.

He slowly opened his eyes, momentarily blinded, he glared out over the small crowd towards the bright morning sun. Wilbur looked around, surveying the area, eyes trailing over the hills towards the Dream SMP, towards the houses of a tortured land, and then to the forests that lead where no one dared venture.

He smiled for a moment at the thought. No one dared venture until recently. He looked up to the top of the huge tower to his right to confirm his suspicions and smiled again when he saw his friend peeking out from behind the rails.

He looked down at the crowd once more, the grin still stuck on his face. He would not show fear to anyone, especially not the people gathered before him. The seats were full, Members of a once-great nation and the SMP alike.

He locked eyes with each individual member, he _would not show fear_. Each person he met with an unwavering stare, some looked away, out of still held respect? Out of fear? Out of pity? It didn’t matter to him.

Wilbur stopped as he heard whispering to the left and behind him, he knew they were preparing to begin. He looked over the crowd towards the sun once more, closing his eyes one more time, letting the wind blow his trench coat, it flapping in the wind.

Heavy footsteps walked towards the mic beside him, he didn’t look. He knew who was there, oh he knew _exactly_ who was there. Schlatt. His face twisted into a snarl for a split second as he thought of all Schlatt had done.

He rubbed the tight ropes on his wrists and the child behind him shifted again. Wilbur knew they didn’t want to do this. Tubbo, another child he would consider a little brother.

He wanted to reassure him, to tell him everything would be ok unfortunately, he knew that wouldn’t be true. Unless there was some sort of miracle, he would die today.

Schlatt tapped the mic obnoxiously and cleared his throat. Wilbur did not look away from the sky. Schlatt looked over at Wilbur with a look that he couldn’t describe, then turned back to the mic and laughed.

“Hello my loyal citizens of Manburg!” _L’Manburg_ “As you can see,” Schlatt motioned to Wilbur, “We have a special guest joining us today!” Schlatt started. The crowd booed. Wilbur looked down at them, showing no expression but looking them all in the eyes once more. He knew most of them were keeping up a facade.

Schlatt laughed “Yessir we have one of the exiled traitors! We hunted him down after a long quest to find his and that little rat’s home.” He laughed that god forsaken laugh again.

“Unfortunately, as you might have been able to tell, the other traitor got away.” He said and made an over-exaggerated upset face. Wilbur glanced up to the top of the tower where Tommy was hiding and he shook his head ever so slightly when Tommy pulled out his crossbow and asked a silent question.

He quickly looked down once again to not draw attention to his hiding partner. Schlatt paused for a minute, watching Wilbur as he gave nothing away. Schlatt narrowed his eyes and turned back to the crowd.

“Do you know what we said we’d do if we found these traitors on our lands? Which we have, multiple times.” Schlatt inquired, gleefully scanning the crowd. He grinned, the kind of grin psychopaths wear. “We said we’d execute them!” He answered with far too much excitement.

Wilbur looked down in the crowd. The time was coming for these people to choose. It would be an all-out war. He made a mistake scanning the crowd this time as he locked eyes with Nikki. He suddenly realized her pain as she curled in on herself, quickly breaking eye contact and covered her face. He took a deep breath and recollected his thoughts. Now was not the time to lose his composure.

Schlatt had also noticed Nikki’s emotional state and watched as she fidgeted. Wilbur made a small noise that might resemble a growl and Schlatt looked over to him.

Schlatt stepped back from the microphone for a moment to look at Wilbur before stepping back, but not looking away. “What was that loverboy? Don’t want me to make fun of your little friend down there? Y'know, she’s been quite the pain ever since you left…” 

Wilbur stared straight forward, knowing Schlatt was just trying to provoke a response out of him. “Well I won’t make fun of her, I’ll grant your dying wish.” Schlatt taunted before turning back to the crowd.

Wilbur didn’t even look up at the tower but he could feel Tommy’s anger radiating down to Schlatt on the stage next to him. He let a small smile show as he imagined Tommy screaming at Schlatt.

Schlatt laughed lowly and continued. “With this man’s death we can finally, probably, not have to put up with any more insurrections and we can live in a new era of peace and prosperity!”

Some people cheered, but they were scattered. Wilbur tested the ropes binding his hands once again. Tubbo let out a half-hearted cry of encouragement to Schlatt.

Schlatt turned and looked at Tubbo. “Oh! That's right I almost forgot!” He pulled Tubbo out from behind Wilbur and for the first time Wilbur could see his face. He looked terrified.

“This is Tubbo! My right hand man! The man tasked with tracking down and killing the traitors! Even though he seems to have slipped up a few times, today is the day where he will finally be able to put down one of these filthy back-stabbers.”

The crowd cheered again, they were cheering for Tubbo, no one else. Wilbur finally let himself look to his left. Tubbo stared out at the crowd, trembling. Tubbo looked up to Wilbur for a moment, looking for comfort. Wilbur just gave him a sad smile.

He wanted to reassure Tubbo, to let him know everything would be alright but he couldn’t, he wouldn’t lie to this kid.

Schlatt patted Tubbo’s shoulder and walked to the side of the stage where there was a small chest. He slowly opened it and drew out a sword forged out of diamonds. Wilbur wondered where he even got the sword for a moment before realizing Dream probably gave it to him.

“This” Schlatt presented the sword to Tubbo, “Will be your executioner’s weapon.” Tubbo slowly reached up, gently grabbing the sword, and pulled it close to him. Schlatt smiled and pushed Tubbo around behind Wilbur again.

Wilbur looked down to the crowd again. Eret was fidgeting with his cloak while his leg bounced impatiently, Nikki was still curled up, she was definitely crying at this point, and Fundy, Wilbur’s son, he was so hard to read. If Wilbur had to guess, which he did, he would say Fundy looked angry, absolutely fuming, the most pissed off Wilbur had ever seen him but at the same time, terrified.

Most of the others he couldn’t get a read on. Sapnap still had that same pokerface on as always, George was looking around, whether he was distracted or bored, Wilbur wouldn't know. Quackity was the most obvious out of the three, he had initially sided with Schlatt but as time went on, as Tubbo had told Wilbur, he had become more restless. He looked uncomfortable as well but he also looked sad.

Schlatt was whispering something to Tubbo, Wilbur didn’t want to listen since he figured it was some kind of threat and Wilbur felt all of his protective instincts kick in but restrained himself. Schlatt walked out from behind him and to the mic once again. “The execution will begin as soon as Tubbo decides he is ready.” Schlatt announced.

Schlatt then scooted the microphone away from center stage and grabbed Wilbur’s arm harshly to pull him where the mic was moments before. Wilbur retaliated against him, pulling his arm back and walking there himself.

Tubbo was still holding the blade tightly like it was some sort of plushie there to offer him comfort. Schlatt glared at Tubbo and Tubbo quickly ran back into position behind Wilbur again.

Wilbur let out a shaky breath and bowed his head. He let all his other senses take control, feeling the wind and the tip of the sword go to rest on his back. Tubbo’s hesitation was making this so much worse but Wilbur knew this was no longer about him.

Wilbur reached back as much as he could and grabbed for Tubbo’s hand, missing but Tubbo got the idea. Wilbur squeezed his little brother’s hand for a moment before letting go.

Tubbo took the hand Wilbur had just been holding and moved it to the taller man’s shoulder to keep him steady. The tip of the blade was removed from Wilbur’s back and he clenched his jaw in preparation for the pain.

Tubbo clenched his jaw and pushed the blade forwards. He heard the tall man in front of him gasp and Tubbo pulled the blade out, terrified at what he’d done.

He felt his breathing quicken as Wilbur dropped to his knees. Tubbo dropped the sword and pulled the hand Wilbur had been holding to his face as tears started to fall.

There was a roar from the crowd that didn’t sound human at all as fireworks stared to explode in the crowd as an enderpearl was thrown to the stage. Schlatt backed away and turned to run but a strong hand grabbed the back of his shirt and a blade was pressed against his throat.

Tubbo looked through blurry eyes at his older brother and Wilbur’s twin. Techno was angrier than Tubbo had ever seen him, he knew about the piglin hybrid’s voices, they had probably taken over in that moment.

Tubbo tore his eyes away as Techno slit Schlatt’s throat, he didn’t want to watch anyone else die. Techno regained control again and looked down at Schlatt’s body, not feeling any remorse for the cause of his twin’s death.

Wilbur, who had since fallen to his side, coughed violently and blood splattered out of his mouth. Techno whipped around, fear showing clearly in his eyes despite being so stoic.

Tubbo felt sick that Will hadn’t died already, he was probably in so much pain, if only Tubbo had been better at his job… though that might not actually be good. At the same time he felt hope, maybe they could save him yet though that might just be wishful thinking.

Technoblade ran to his fallen brother and lifted Wilbur’s head into his lap. Another enderpearl shattered beside Tubbo as Tommy appeared and ran to Wilbur’s side. Tubbo stood where he was, shocked into place, shivering.

Techno put both hands on either side of his twin’s face and let out a dry laugh. “Nice to see you’re still alive.” the hybrid joked in his usual monotone voice. Wilbur huffed and smiled. “Oh no I’m definitely dying.” He replied with a laugh that quickly transitioned into coughing as more blood ran out of his mouth.

Tubbo had never seen Techno even come close to crying but if there was ever a time, it would be now. “Why did you stop me? I could’ve saved you?” Tommy half-yelled at Wilbur.

The tall man’s only reply was to look over at the kid with unfocused eyes and the same sad smile on his face. The youngest brother huffed but in a way that seemed like he was trying to hold something back.

Wilbur shifted his gaze back to Techno. His next words came out as barely a whisper as he whispered something to his twin before his smile faded and he fell still. Techno’s breathing quickened slightly as he leaned forward and rested his forehead on his brother’s.

Tommy leaned back with an expression that can only be described as disbelief. Tubbo finally dropped his hands from his face as realization kicked in and crouched down behind Tommy, looking over the scene before him.

After a long moment, Techno gently lay Wilbur back on the floor of the stage and stood up. Tommy shot up and turned a furious glare to his oldest brother.

“Why did you wait so long?! You bitch! You should’ve stepped in sooner! Then he would still be alive! This is your fucking fault!” Tommy screamed angrily, his voice breaking sometimes as he tried to hide his pain. Tubbo put a hand on Tommy’s shoulder, the same way that Wilbur would when Tommy would get out of control.

Techno just stared back, no expression on his face as he picked up Wilbur’s body, turned, and pearled away. Tommy quickly broke down and shoved Tubbo’s hand off, tears pouring down his face. Tommy’s anger quickly decayed as he saw his last brother standing before him.

Tubbo stood in surprise as Tommy embraced him and they both cried at the loss they had suffered. After the two had calmed a bit, they turned and walked to Tommy’s house and the little bench out front.

“How the hell are we supposed to tell Phil about this?” Tommy said after a long moment. “Doesn’t he have the voices like Techno? I bet he already knows.” Tubbo replied, staring at the sunset.

Tommy sighed and held his head in his hands as the sun slowly sank beneath the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking this morning and I might add an alternate ending from Tubbo's perspective and I bet you know why if you really want some of that good 'ole angst.


End file.
